Maid for Each Other
by choochoo8191
Summary: When best friends Bella, Alice, and Rosalie go to their friend Jasmine's wedding, they never imagined they would meet three unbelievably gorgeous guys with topaz eyes. Will jealous maid of honor Tanya get in the way of what's meant to be? ExB AxJ EmxR
1. Chapter 1

Summary

When best friends Bella, Alice, and Rosalie go to their friend Jasmine's wedding,

they never imagined they would meet three unbelievably gorgeous guys with topaz

eyes. Will jealous maid of honor Tanya get in the way of what's meant to be?

Chapter 1

BPOV

My best friends Alice, Rosalie, and I were on our way to get ready for our friend

Jasmine's wedding. We were to be bridesmaids while Jasmine's friend, Tanya, was the

maid of honor. Neither Alice, Rosalie, nor I liked Tanya. She was, to say it the nicest

way possible, a very materialistic no- brained snob.

Ever since 8th grade when Tanya became a cheerleader she has always thought

that she was better than everyone one else. Wrong. She thought she was the most

popular girl in school. Wrong again. She even thought she was the prettiest girl in

school. Even more wrong! Once, it ticked Rose of to the point where she would've

smacked her across the face if Alice and I weren't there to hold her back. Either she

was ignoring most people's horrible gossip about her, or she was pathetically oblivious.

I've always thought that with as much make- up as she wears, she looks like a clown,

but that's my opinion. Even though all three of us hate Tanya, we decided that we would

try to be nice to her, but made ourselves no guarantees.

Alice, Rose and I have been best friends ever since 1st grade when I moved to

Forks with my dad, Charlie, after my parents had gotten a divorce. When I walked into

class on my first day, Alice and Rose ran up to me and hugged me. Right away, Alice

told me, "We're going to be best friends!" It had freaked me out at the time but as the

years went on I found out that Alice had been right. Ever since that day we _have_ been

best friends. Now, we are all 17, and juniors in high school.

Alice is short, around five feet, and pixie-like. She has hazel eyes, pale skin

(though not as pale as mine), and she had black spiky hair that went to around 2 or 3

inches above her shoulder. And a fact that no one could miss was that she was always

hyper.

Rosalie had blonde hair that went to the middle of her back. She was also tan

and looked like a supermodel. She was quite tall, around five feet eight inches, and had

ice blue eyes. She usually only got hyper when she was shopping or was extremely

excited for something (like when her and Alice planned a Bella-Barbie session).

Even though most people tell me otherwise, I'm just plain. I am extremely pale,

and have chocolate brown eyes. My hair is mahogany and goes to the middle of my

back (the same length as Rosalie's). I almost never get excited, I'm shy, and I loathe

Bella-Barbie.

"It's hard to believe that Jasmine is getting married. It seems like we just met her

yesterday," said Alice while paying attention to the road. She was driving us in her

yellow Porsche.

"I know. Hey, do you think there will be any hot guys there?" Leave it to Rosalie

to be thinking about that.

"Hopefully. Maybe Bella can find someone," Alice said laughing.

"Hey, I am perfectly fine thank you very much!" I said with a pout on my face. But

truth be told, I was hoping that I could find someone.

There was about a 30-second pause before Alice started thinking out loud, "I

wonder which one of us will get married first."

It was silent for what felt like an eternity after that. All of us were thinking about

what she had just said until Alice yelled, "We're here!"

Alice, Rose, and I got out of the car and started to look at the wedding set- up. It

was on the beach, right by the ocean. There were about 100 white chairs, split up into

two groups of fifty, with a separation in middle for Jasmine to walk down. It was to be

the aisle leading to her soon-to-be husband, Jason. There were a bunch of pink roses

on each aisle chair. It was simple, but perfect for Jasmine.

"It's beautiful," I said, stating the obvious.

I saw Rose and Alice just nod their heads in agreement.

"What are you guys waiting for? Come on, you have to get ready people will start

to arrive in about an hour," Angela called to us. Angela was also a bridesmaid. She was

the typical 'girl next door'. She had light brown hair that went down to her shoulders,

green eyes, and was tan like Rose. I saw that she was already in her bridesmaid dress.

It was light blue, went to around the knees, and had a shawl. Also, it was a halter. She

was also wearing heels to match the dress, but thank god they weren't that high. **(A/N **

**picture of dress on profile). **

As we followed Angela we heard someone start yelling.

"What the hell! What do you mean it won't zip up! You aren't trying hard enough!"

We walked into the small room to find that Tanya had been the one yelling. She

was screaming at a lady that looked to be in her early fifties. The woman looked

absolutely terrified.

"Great," I sighed as I realized that I would have to deal with Tanya for most of the

day.

"What are you all waiting for?!" Tanya yelled, glaring at Alice, Rose, and I.

"Hurry up, we don't have all day!" She continued, almost growling now.

Before Alice Rose or I had a chance to respond Angela grabbed mine and Alice's

wrists. Alice in turn snatching Rose's forearm as we were led away to another room to

get our hair and make-up done.

_Welcome_, I thought, _to my own personal hell._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BPOV

Alice, Rose, and I were greeting who we thought were the last guests. They were

two boys from our school. The one with blonde hair and blue eyes' name was Mike.

The other had greasy black hair, and brown eyes. His name was Tyler. Mike winked at

me, while Tyler was glaring at a completely oblivious Mike. When Tyler and Mike sat in

their seats Alice and Rosalie started laughing.

"That was _so _not even close to funny," I told them while they were trying to

compose themselves.

Two minutes later we saw the actual last guests arrive. There was a man that

looked to be in his mid to late twenties. His arm linked with a woman that looked to be

the same age as him. They looked like a couple straight out of a movie, only more

beautiful. The man had short blonde hair, and the woman had caramel hair that went

about 3 inches below her shoulder. Then came three guys, which I assumed were their

relatives because they all had the same pale skin (paler than mine), and topaz eyes.

However, the couple was much too young to have sons our age.

The first one I saw was tall, and looked like a major body builder. He had short

(shorter than the man with the woman), curly brown hair and was kind of intimidating,

even though he was just walking. He was still beautiful though, despite all his muscles. I

saw Rose staring at him.

The next was shorter than the first about 6 foot. He had honey blonde hair, and

was muscular, but nowhere near as muscular as the first. He was also beautiful. I

noticed Alice staring at him.

The last was the most gorgeous one of all of them. I've never seen someone as

gorgeous as him in my lifetime. He had untidy bronze hair, unlike any color I've ever

seen. He was a bit taller than the blonde guy Alice was staring at. He was about 6 foot

3 inches. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He wasn't as muscular as the other two but

I could tell that he still had quite a bit of muscle. When he was in front of Alice, Rose,

and I, he looked up and I realized I was still staring. I started to blush, and looked down

as soon as I possibly could.

"Hello," Alice, Rose, and I said in unison.

I poked my head up and saw the gorgeous man with bronze hair staring at me, a

smile playing at his lips.

"Hello," said the gorgeous bronze haired man staring back at me, "My name is

Edward Cullen. You are?"

"I'm uhm, uhm…" I couldn't concentrate while staring into his captivating topaz

eyes.

After a few seconds of me making a complete idiot out of myself I looked down,

blushing of course, and said, "Bella Swan." I looked up and saw him with his lips turned

in to a breathtaking crooked smile.

"Well, Bella I'll see you later," He said winking at me and walking to a chair. The

rest of his family followed him.

All I could do was stand there and start after him, stunned.

I looked over to Alice and Rosalie to see that they had the same expressions on

their faces as I just had.

Silently, we walked over to where Jasmine was standing. Jasmine was ecstatic

to say the least. A minute after we got there, the music began to play and when we

were signaled to, we all walked down the aisle.

While Jasmine and Jason were saying their vows I looked into the crowd, and

saw Edward staring at me and then he winked. As soon as I could I looked at the

ground and started blushing. _Again_.

That's when I thought to myself, "_This is going to be an interesting night."_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**This is my first story I've been pretty nervous about it. It would help A LOT to know what everyone reading this thinks. Also thank you for reading this! I'd also like to say thanks to my friend Lea for editing it! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

EPOV

I was driving all five of us Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and myself, toour only human friend, Jason's wedding.

It was amazing that he didn't realize how different we were from his other friends. He was even older than us (in one way) and he still hung out with us. Everyone

liked Jason. Carlisle and Esme saw him as another son. Jasper, Emmett, and I saw him as another brother. What had made it so amazing though, was we had never had a true

friend that was human. It was different, to say the least.

We were now to the point where we had to get out of the Volvo, andeveryone's thoughts were different.

"_I really hope Esme doesn't get emotional,"_ Carlisle was thinking while looking at Esme warily.

"_Emmett better not pull any pranks at Jason's wedding," _Esme thought threateningly.

"_Boom! Boom! Die aliens, die! Muwhahahaha!" _Emmett was thinking about his new Alien game.

I rolled my eyes at Emmett's thoughts. No matter how hard I could try, I would NEVER understand him.

"_I really hope the emotions won't be too much to handle,"_ Jasper thought, worried.

Jasper has the right to worry about that, though. The last wedding we went to, most of the women were crying. It all overwhelmed Jasper to the point where he started

to dry sob. Of course, Emmett and I started laughing hysterically at this not too long after we left the wedding. We would never let Jasper forget that event. Sometimes even Carlisle

and Esme brought it up. Only to get back at him for manipulating their emotions though.

"Hey Jasper, do you think you can control your feminine side today please? I don't want everyone to remember us as the people with the guy that can't stop

sobbing again," Emmett said with a grin, as he eyed Jasper.

Jasper just growled in response to Emmett. Then I started to hear Esme thinking something she quite frequently thought of, especially since we received Jason's

wedding invitation.

_ Will they ever find love like Carlisle and I?_ She's always thought of this subject, ever since twenty years after my change.

As we neared the seats for the wedding we stopped in front of three girls. One was short with black hair and hazel eyes. She reminded me of a pixie.

The next was a tall blonde girl. She had ice blue eyes and was tan.

The last girl I saw was the most beautiful creature I have seen in my existence.

She had long mahogany hair, and warm chocolate brown eyes. Her skin was pale, almost as pale as a vampire's. I tried to read her mind as we stared at each other, but I

couldn't hear anything. It was incredibly frustrating, but I decided to ignore it for now and talk to Carlisle about it later. Suddenly, she looked down, blushing.

As we neared the three girls, they said hello in unison. That's when she glanced up to meet my eyes.

I couldn't stop staring up at the beautiful brown-eyed girl. Her eyes were just too captivating.

I wasn't sure how long we just stood staring at each other. Finally, I said, "Hello. My name is Edward Cullen. You are?"

"I'm uhm, uhm…" She kept saying 'uhm' while looking at me. It was quite adorable.

Then after a few seconds she looked down and blushed once more. When she blushed, the monster inside of me was about to come out in full force. I was battling with

the intense burning in my throat as I smelled her blood rushing to her cheeks. I nearly almost took her then, but I forced myself to think about what the repercussions of that

would be and fought the monster off somehow. She smelled wonderful. Better than any other human I've ever smelled. She had the scent of freesia. But what was weird was

that I didn't only want her blood. I wanted _her. _I wanted to know everything about her. This had never happened to me before, and I was more that slightly confused.

"Bella Swan," the angel said. At this point I was questioning my sanity. I kept thinking to myself,_ "She's human… She's human…" _repeatedly in my mind.

"Well Bella, I'll see you later." I said winking at her as I walked to my seat trying to sort out everything that had just happened in my head.

"_Oh man! She was hot!" _Emmett was thinking about the tall blonde girl. Typical Emmett.

"_She's so beautiful and unique and…" _Jasper was thinking about the short pixie-like girl.

As I looked up to the sky I realized that we Cullens, we extremely lucky it was cloudy outside. Nothing sticks out like sparkling people.

The wedding went on like any other ordinary wedding would. Except for me. I wasn't looking at the bride or the groom as they said their vows. I was looking at Bella.

She was stunning, I couldn't help it. Then Bella started to lift her head and look out into the sea of chairs, when she saw me. I have no idea what came over me, but I winked at

her. _Again._ I could tell by her expression that she was shocked, and to be perfectly honest, so was I. Then she quickly dropped her head to stare at the ground, blushing. I

wish I could read her mind.

I smiled to myself and thought, "_This is going to be an interesting night."_

**A/N**

** Tell me what you think about it! School starts up again tomorrow so I will do my best to update as frequently as I can!****PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

** -Jade**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Thank you everyone for reading, and thank you for the reviews. I'm really sorry if any of you reading this like Mike. I'd once again, like to thank my friend Lea for editing this for me. Thank you all! I forgot to put this, so this is just going to be for the whole story...... I DO NOT own the Twilight series or any of the characters in this story from Twilight. Well, here is chapter 4. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

BPOV

As everyone began to walk to the tent for the reception, I felt someone grab my hand and tug me into them. I hit their chest with a _thud_. I didn't feel comfortable at all

and it didn't help as I looked up and saw who it was.

Mike.

He looked down at me with an extremely creepy grin.

"Hey. I think you should dance with me so we can get to know each other, since we don't really talk at school," he said.

Did he ever wonder if there was a reason behind that?

He bent down to whisper in my ear. "I saw you looking at me, and I can't help but feel like we have a connection." The way he said it made me think he was trying to be

seductive.

I gave Mike an 'are-you-nuts?' look.

"Sorry Mike, but I'm not inter-" He cut me short by covering my mouth with his disgusting germ-infested hand. This infuriated me, so I grabbed Mike's hand and threw

it down with as much force as I could muster up.

" Come on Bella, stop playing hard to get. It's getting old," Mike whined as he started leaning his face closer to mine.

I kept struggling against him, but no matter what I did he didn't budge.

"Get away from me," I said to Mike before someone grabbed me and placed my body behind their tall one. I didn't know who saved me because I was behind them

while they were turned to Mike. Whoever it was though, they had saved me.

Then I heard his voice, velvet yet threatening.

"If you ever touch her again, you won't see the next day!"

Edward's voice.

I poked my head around Edward's body to see Mike's face. He looked absolutely petrified.

Slowly Mike began to back up, with his hands up in surrender.

"S-s-s-sorry man," he stuttered before turning around and walking as fast as he could, away from Edward.

After watching Mike retreat, Edward turned around to me. He had a concerned expression on his face.

"Bella are you alright?" He asked, but I was too lost in his beautiful topaz eyes to respond.

After a moment of silence, Edward again, gently grabbed my shoulders and shook me a little.

"Bella are you okay? Bella?" He asked his voice frantic, but again I couldn't answer. I was too obsessed with the fact that he was touching me!

"Bella answer me please!" He yelled.

After I realized how incredibly stupid I was acting, I answered him saying, "I'm okay…" I tried to keep my voice even, but instead it trembled.

Edward seemed to notice because he said, "You don't seem like you're okay."

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Thank you, by the way," I said to him. Honestly, I was a little shaken up, but I didn't want him to know that. I was grateful like you wouldn't

believe for him saving me when he did. I thought of Mike's lips on mine and cringed.

Edward saw that, and looked at me with even more concern. If that was possible.

"Are you _positive_ you're okay?" He asked bringing his head down so that he could look me in the eyes.

Of course, as if I wasn't already aware of Edward with his hands on my shoulders, his face was now only 5 inches away from mine.

Again, I realized that I hadn't answered Edward's question.

"Yeah, I'm positive. Thanks again. I owe you one."

After I said that, he smiled that breathtaking crooked smile and murmured, "It's no problem, and I have something in mind for you to make it up to me. How about-" he

was suddenly cut off by a frantic Alice running up behind me.

"Come on Bella, we have to hurry, they're about to serve the food!" Then she looked between Edward and I.

"Did I interrupt something?" she asked, confused.

"No I was just telling Bella to save me a dance," he grinned, and while he was turning away, he winked. _Yet another time._ Then he called over his shoulder.

"See you later, Bella."

That's when what Edward said registered in my brain.

Dance.

_"Oh no, if I can't even walk, how am I supposed to dance?!"_

**A/N**

**Okay, so did you like it? Let me know in a review.......Please??? I'll also try to make my chapters longer. Okay, so like I said yesterday I'm going to try to update hopefully a chapter every day but I'm not going to make any promises because of school and stuff. So hopefully I'll be able to do that. So.........PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**

** -Jade**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Thank you everyone for reading, and the reviews. Sorry, I posted this chapter and then deleted it because the text was messed up Does anyone know how to get the beginning of sentences to indent?Please helpp me! Also, thank you again to my friend Lea for editing this. So......I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

BPOV

To say I was nervous was an understatement. I was both dreading, and immensely excited about dancing with Edward. I was dreading it because I'm probably

the clumsiest person in the world and I'm going to _try_ to dance with a god, who looked to be one of the most graceful creatures ever. I was immensely excited because I'd be

with Edward. Who wouldn't be excited?

Focusing on all of my emotions allowed me to tune out Alice's exuberant questions and Rosalie's more calm and quiet ones.

I was feeling emotions I had never felt before. I couldn't describe it as anything else, except I felt warm and fuzzy inside, with my heart just a puddle of goo. And we

haven't even danced yet!

Completely ignoring Alice and Rosalie's calls to come back, I got up from my chair and walked over to the end of the shoreline. After a moment of looking out at the

wonderful colors of the setting sun, I sat down in the sand not caring if my dress got dirty.

I don't know how long I sat there thinking about everything that had happened at the wedding. Even in the short period of time that I'd been at the wedding, so much has

happened:

I thought I was going to go deaf of hearing Tanya's nasally voice yelling at everyone for no apparent reason every two seconds…

I met the most gorgeous man I have ever seen, Edward Cullen…

My close friend had gotten married…

Mike (cringe) almost kissed me…

Edward saved me…

I'm, apparently, going to dance with Edward. Who, if he's even interested in me, I'm sure won't be after we dance…

The last thing, and also what I've been pondering the most, were all the new things I've been feeling. As much as I tried to find a word to describe it, I couldn't. The

only thing I knew was I had gotten the feeling after I met Edward.

I was brought out of my thoughts when out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone sit next to me.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward's velvet, comforting, voice asked me softly. The way he said it was like he was slightly confused. Almost the same tone as a

young child would ask a parent, innocent and full of wonder.

Determined not to make an even bigger fool out of myself, I continued to gaze out to the horizon when I answered him. I knew that if I looked at his captivating eyes, I

was a goner.

"Nothing, really," I lied. Or attempted to anyway because somehow, I didn't think that '_Just trying to figure out these feelings I've been having, ever since I met you_' would

sound very normal.

He put a finger on my chin and moved my face so that we were looking straight into each other's eyes.

The moment he touched me my heart sped up like I had just been running a 10- mile sprint. When he touched me I felt a spark that I've never felt before. I think he felt it

too, because when he had a shocked expression on his face. I also didn't miss how cold he felt. Also smooth and hard like granite.

We just sat there staring at each other while his finger still held my chin. His eyes were such an unusual color. I had never seen anyone with topaz colored eyes before.

Amazement, I'm sure, written all over my face. Edward, however, didn't comment on it.

"So, are you ready to dance?" Edward asked standing up, and extending his hand to help me up too.

"Umm…well there might be a slight problem with that," I said not meeting his eyes as I pretended to concentrate on brushing the sand off of my dress.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Edward asked, almost teasingly.

"I can't dance," I confessed, finally looking up to meet his lovely eyes.

"It's all in the leading." He chuckled, a light-hearted sound.

"You say that _now_," I said, disbelieving.

"Come on. I'll show you," He pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around my waist.

Then slowly, I lifted my arms up to wrap around his neck. We were quiet, so I could hear the music coming from the reception. Then Edward lifted me so that my feet

were now on his. I felt almost silly doing this, but that thought was quickly banished as he started to move.

He swayed us forwards then backwards.

Then, he looked back to me with a little humor showing in his eyes. "I told you," he said quietly, "it's all in the leading."

After that we were silent, while Edward moved us back and forth in front of the ocean, as the last half of the sun was setting just beyond the horizon.

**A/N**

**Okay......so what did you think? Again, I'll try to update everyday but I'm not making any promises. So please tell me what you thought of this chapter. So let me know and ****PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**-Jade**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! You're reviews make me happy, and motivate me to write more! I'd like to say thank you to my friend Lea for editing! I really hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

BPOV

Edward swayed us back and forth for about two songs when he asked.

"So Bella, do you want to play a game?" He asked excitedly.

"A game? What game?" I asked him skeptically, while searching his beautiful eyes to try and find the answer.

"Don't worry, it's only twenty questions," He said, his voice teasing.

"Oh, okay then." I smiled, surprised

"Okay I'll go first. How old are you?" He asked, gazing at me intently.

"I'm seventeen," I answered, gazing back at him.

"What a coincidence. I'm also seventeen." There was excitement in his voice.

"Really? What School do you go to?" I questioned, silently hoping he would say Forks, but knowing that I would have noticed him if he was there. My hopes were crushed, just as I expected.

"Well my brothers and I went to school in Denali, Alaska. That's how we met Jason, but my father got a job offer and my mother likes that we'd be in a small town, so when school starts we'll be attending Forks."

My heart sped up when he said this, and my stomach did summersaults. Edward Cullen was going to be attending the same school as me!

"Oh, that's funny," I said, giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Funny?" Edward asked skeptically.

"Well, I just mean, that I, uhm, go to that school also." I stuttered nervously, looking down, afraid that I'd upset him.

"That's great!" He said, his voice zealous. I poked my head up to see a huge grin plastered on his face. As I saw his grin, I couldn't help but grin widely myself.

"Yeah, it is great." I agreed, once again getting lost in his captivating topaz eyes.

"So, are you a cheerleader like Jasmine was?" Edward asked me, curiosity building in every word he said.

"Yeah. I'm probably the clumsiest cheerleader you will ever meet." As I said this he started to laugh. I loved his laugh; it made him seem so carefree.

"Well, I'm looking forward to seeing that," he announced, trying to stop his laughter. I immaturely stuck my tongue out at him. But that only made him laugh harder.

"Well, I'm so _happy_ that I amuse you," I responded, pretending to be hurt. That sobered him.

"Bella, please don't be mad. Please don't," he begged in a worried tone.

I couldn't help myself, so I started to laugh. I don't know what was wrong with me but I was in hysterics. He actually thought I was mad at him.

"Edward….. Funny…….Mad….. Ha-ha!"

I had tears coming from my eyes at this point. I decided that I _really_ needed to stop laughing, before Edward starts to think I'm going crazy. So I straightened myself up and looked straight at Edward's gorgeous but confused face.

"I'm sorry Edward; it's just that you actually believed I was mad at you. It made me laugh and I don't know why. I'm sorry," I apologized. Edward's face rearranged into one of anger. I started to worry as I looked at him.

"Edward, I truly am sorry," I repeated, while trying to get his eyes to meet mine. After I finished talking I saw his lips form that beautiful crooked smile.

"Just kidding," he said, and then he started tickling my sides.

"Edward………Stop………….Please!" I asked between my laughter. He didn't stop so I fell on the ground and he did the same still tickling my sides. I was laughing so hard that I had tears, _again. _

Suddenly Edward stopped and I opened my eyes to see Edward's eyes boring into mine. I also saw that his body was carefully hovering over mine, holding his weight with his hands that were now on either side of me.

When I looked back into his eyes I almost stopped breathing. His eyes showed conflict. I wondered what he was conflicted about.

After a moment he started leaning his head down towards me. In response to this, I started to move my head towards his. Our eyes slowly started to close.

When our lips were about to meet I heard a high voice and a deep voice call to us:

"Eddie!" The deep voice yelled. '_Hmm Eddie…' _I thought.

"Bella!" The high voice, that I realized belonged to Alice, screamed.

Edward sighed standing up, and yelling back to his brother.

"Emmett! I told you not to call me Eddie!" Edward extended his hand and helped me to stand up beside him.

"I bet _she_ can call you Eddie!" Emmett retorted.

I saw Alice's shocked figure start to laugh at what Emmett had just said.

"Come on Bella they're about to cut the cake!" Alice told to me, still yelling.

"Yeah _Eddie,_ come on!" Emmet shrieked. I started to laugh.

"Coming _Emmy_!" Edward yelled back to Emmett, causing Alice and I to laugh harder.

"You know what man? That was really low," Emmett cried, faking a wounded voice.

"Well, let's go," Edward said taking my hand in his and we walked towards Alice and Emmett.

I was stunned with what had almost happened with him. I had wanted it to happen. I still did, that's what's weird.

All I could do at the moment was replay the 'almost kiss' with Edward. Not knowing what could have happened was going to drive me crazy.

But I would find out. And sooner than I thought.

* * *

**A/N**

**So........What did you think? Let me know in a REVIEW.......Please??? I relly hope you liked it. And PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!????**

**-Jade**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Sorry it took me so long to write this. Thank you everyone for reading and for your reviews. Again, your reviews motivate me to write more! Thank you to my friend Lea for editing this! I really hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

BPOV

"See you later Bella," Edward said to me as he let go of my hand to walk alongside Emmett to one of the tables.

Alice started jumping up and down like a little kid that asks their parents for something.

"OhmygoshBellayouhavetotellmeeverything!!!!" Alice squeaked.

"Nothing happened Alice." I sighed.

Alice gave me a 'You-better-tell-me-what-happened-or-I-will-go-nuts' look.

"Bella," She said, she gritted her teeth and her eyes shot daggers into mine.

"Yes Alice?" I responded to her in a sweet tone, looking at her innocently.

"Tell me what happened now, or Rosalie and I will play Bella Barbie everyday for two months straight," She threatened, sounding as sweet as a guilty little kid trying to get away with something.

"Okay, okay, okay. All we did was talk. I found out that him and his brothers are going to Forks for school." As I said the last part I noticed that Alice had gotten even more ecstatic.

She started jumping in place, and now had a huge grin on her face.

"Alice? What is wrong with you?" She ignored my question and kept jumping.

"Alice if you don't tell me what's going on now then I'm going to burn all of your clothes," I said threateningly. Alice stopped jumping and turned her head to me with a worried look.

"Okay, I'll tell you, just _please_ leave my clothes alone!" Alice begged.

"You have 30 seconds to tell me or your clothes are gone."

"Okay, well you know the blond guy that came in with Edward and Emmett. Well his name's Jasper and I really, really, really like him." Alice went back to her giddiness when she said this.

"And guess what?!" She practically shrieked.

"What Alice?" I said mocking Alice with my fake enthusiasm. She completely missed it.

"Rose likes Emmett. Isn't this great? Now if we all get married to them we would be sisters and-" I cut Alice off.

"Alice we just met them, don't get ahead of yourself," I told her.

"But Bella, can you imagine what it would be like?" Alice asked me.

That's when it happened. I saw Edward and I together throughout high school. I saw us going to college together. Then I saw us playing with a child that looked like us. But no matter what I imagined I never saw us age. We still looked like we were seventeen.

"Alice, I don't think we should get ahead of ourselves." If I did and he broke my heart, I don't know what I would do.

"Can I borrow Alice?" Jasper came behind Alice placing his arm around her waist.

"Sure. Go ahead," I agreed, smiling. I was happy for Alice; they seemed perfect for each other.

As I was looking around the room, I spotted Rosalie dancing with Emmett. She had a huge grin plastered on her face. They were staring into each other's eyes. It felt like I was intruding on a private moment so I looked away. When I looked away I saw Edward walking towards me and my heart started beating erratically.

"Hey there stranger," Edward's beautiful velvet voice said as he sat down next to me.

"Hey," I answered him in a soft voice.

"Do you want to go for a walk down by the beach with me?" He asked me anxiously.

"Yeah, let's go," I said getting up.

He took my hand and led me back to the beach. We just walked in silence, hand-in-hand.

It surprised me when Edward suddenly stopped and pulled me into him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We stayed in that position, just staring into each other's eyes.

"Bella, I'm so glad I met you," He whispered, leaning his head close to mine.

"Me too," I said as I began to lean my head up to his, our eyes closing.

When our lips met it felt like there were fireworks going off. His lips were so soft and smooth, like marble. I loved having his lips on mine. It felt natural.

I, reluctantly, pulled back needing air.

"Wow." Edward said breathing just as hard as I was.

"Uhm…yeah." Was my genius response.

We started to lean in for another kiss when I heard a nasally noise I wish would leave me alone, forever.

"Oh, Bella. Bella!" Her horrible voice yelled.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" She yelled to me.

Stupid Tanya.

* * *

**A/N**

**So what do you think? Bella and Edward finally kiss, and you get to see a glimpse of Tanya. Let me know in a review please!? I REALLY hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Jade**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**I am _so _sorry that it took me so long to update! Thank you for reading and all your reviews. Reviews make me happy! Also, thank you to my friend Lea for editing! I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

BPOV

NO! Why? Why does this have to happen to me? Did I do something wrong?

Tanya was walking towards where Edward and I were standing.

_Why me?_

EPOV

Ow.

That was the only word that I could think as I heard someone's horrendous, nasally voice.

I looked up to see a girl about 5 feet 6 inches tall. She had straightened strawberry blonde hair. She started walking to where Bella and I were. She was swaying her hips trying to be sexy. It was rather disgusting.

_'If he likes Bella, he's sure to like me! He is so hot! Why is he even here with her? She's not even pretty, and I'm like, gorgeous. They are like complete opposites. He should so totally like, be with me! I'll get him, piece of cake.'_

What is wrong with her? True, Bella and I were opposites she a human and I a vampire. But how can she say Bella isn't even pretty, and she was gorgeous. She obviously has the two mixed up.

Tanya was now standing before Bella and I, smirking.

_'He is so mine.'_

She winked at me.

Ew.

BPOV

"Tanya this is Edward, Edward this is Tanya," I mumbled.

"Hi Edward! It's _so_ nice to meet you!" She practically screeched with her nasally voice.

What Tanya did next infuriated me to the point where I started getting tears in my eyes.

She ran up and hugged Edward. It looked like she had him in a death grip.

What surprised me and made me happy, was that Edward just stood still. When I saw Edward's face it made me want to burst out laughing. His face was full of horror and disgust. Then he mouthed to me:

"Help me."

I couldn't help it, so I let a few giggles out.

"Uhm….. So how are you enjoying the wedding Tanya?" I asked getting her attention and also getting her off Edward.

"Oh it's great. Especially now." As she said this, she tried to grab Edward around his waist, but when she reached for it her arm met the air.

Edward had come over and draped his arm over my shoulders and pulled me into his side. I responded by putting my arm around his waist and hugging him closer to me.

Tanya was infuriated with this gesture. I saw her eyes narrow as she looked at me. Then she put on a smile and looked at Edward.

"So Edward," She started while batting her eyelashes.

"Do you want to go dance?" She asked in what I assumed to be a seductive voice but it just sounded like she had something stuck in her throat.

"Actually, I was just about to ask Bella if she would like to dance with me." Edward said, dodging Tanya's question.

"Of course, I would love to Edward," I replied. I turned to look at Tanya.

I wanted to burst out laughing, _again. _Tanya's face was absolutely hilarious! It was in a pout and then all of a sudden it changed to a glare, to which I just politely smiled back.

"Ugh!" She yelled as she stomped her foot in the sand.

As she started to walk to make her dramatic exit she fell on her face, because her heel on the shoe she stomped was stuck in the sand.

This time I couldn't help it so I bursted out laughing. Edward was trying unsuccessfully to cover his laughter by coughing.

Tanya pulled her foot out of the sand and started to walk away.

Edward and I had sobered a few minutes after Tanya had _finally _left.

"Shall we?" Edward asked holding his hand out to me.

"We shall," I said taking his hand into my own.

We had danced silently for almost an hour when Jasper came and tapped Edward on the shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Edward, it's time to go," Jasper informed him, sounding glum.

"Okay, I'll be there in a second," Edward responded not looking away from my eyes.

With that Jasper walked away. Instead of going to his parents like I'd expected him to I saw Jasper walk up to Alice. Their faces started moving closer to each other. That's when I looked away. I didn't want to intrude on their moment. When I moved my head in the other direction my eyes saw Rosalie making out with Emmett. As soon as I saw this I turned my head. I didn't want to look too long and have it scar my memory.

When I turned my head back, Edward's lips were not even an inch away from mine.

"Do you have a cell phone?" Edward asked me, his sweet breath washing over my face.

"Uhm yeah. Here." We exchanged our phone numbers.

"Well I've got to go," Edward sighed, regret was clear in his voice.

"Okay, I'll see you Monday," I said sadly, looking down.

I felt his cool fingers on my chin bringing my lips to his. It was a sweet and short kiss, but it still left me stunned.

"Goodbye Bella. I'll talk to you _soon_," He told me smiling.

"Goodbye Edward."

Before I could do anything I was ambushed by Alice and Rosalie.

"Oh my gosh!" They squeaked together.

"Bella's got a boyfriend!" They started chanting.

"Whatever you guys," I said rolling my eyes.

"Mmmhmmmmmmm..." They taunted me.

"I wasn't the only one who met someone," I said looking pointedly at them.

Alice and Rosalie had no comment.

After saying goodbye to everyone, and Alice dropped Rosalie and I off at our houses, I took a shower, careful not to wake my dad up, got into my pajamas, and curled into my bed.

All I could think about was Edward.

Then I heard my phone beep.

One new text message.

_Sweet dreams Bella. See you soon._

_Edward_

This sent my heart flying.

_Sweet dreams to you too, Edward. See you soon._

_Bella_

With that I drifted into unconsciousness.

EPOV

"Our Eddie boy has a crush!" Emmett yelled loudly,_ again_.

"We heard!" Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle yelled in unison.

"Like you two don't?" I asked, teasing.

'_Damn you Edward.'_ Emmett was thinking

_'No….Okay maybe I do.'_ Jasper.

'_Yes! I am so happy for them!'_ Esme thought.

_'Congratulations Edward.'_ This was Carlisle.

The rest of the ride home was silent. When we got home I went up to my room.

I decided I would text Bella.

_Sweet dreams Bella. See you soon._

_Edward_

I was so happy but I was sad. I didn't want to wait until Monday to see Bella again.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard my phone buzz.

One new message.

_Sweet dreams to you too, Edward. See you soon._

_Bella_

If it could my dead heart would be pounding wildly.

That's when I realized I didn't have to wait to see Bella. She had said something tonight about her father being the police chief. It can't be hard to find it.

I jumped out of my window and started running.

Once I found Bella's house I jumped onto a tree and looked into the window that was there. I saw a sleeping Bella there looking absolutely breathtaking.

I quietly opened her window and stepped into her room.

I saw in the corner of her room that there was a rocking chair. I quietly walked over and sat in it.

"Tanya………..Stupid......" Bella mumbled. I chuckled softly at that. Hmmm, Bella talks in her sleep.

"Edward I love you." I gasped. She said it so clearly that I thought she was awake. It made my dead heart feel like it was about to burst out of my chest when she said this.

"No……no more dirty socks……I…Said….No…"

I chuckled softly at this and walked over to the side of Bella's bed. I lightly kissed her forehead and said:

"I love you too Bella, more than you will ever know."

After that I jumped out of her window and ran home. I got into my room and just thought about what Bella had said.

She loved me.

I was no doubt the happiest man, or vampire, in the world.

* * *

**A/N**

**So.........What do you think? Tell me in a review. This is the longest chapter I've posted! I _really_ hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review**

**- Jade**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**I am _sooooooooo_ sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy with school and stuff. Again, I'm sorry. I'd like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. I'd also like to thank my friend Lea for editing this! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9

BPOV

I woke up early that Sunday morning, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't go back to sleep.

I got up and decided to do some laundry. Hopefully that would get my mind off of Edward.

Ever since I met Edward yesterday at the wedding, he was all I could think about. His gorgeous face, his deep topaz eyes, his heavenly scent, his unusual but perfectly messy hair. Everything about him was perfect.

As I turned the washing machine on, I decided it was late enough in the morning so that I could start breakfast for Charlie and me.

I was placing Charlie's breakfast on a plate when I heard the stairs creek, signaling that Charlie was awake (and had obviously smelled food) and was coming down stairs.

"Here you go dad," I said, smiling, as I placed his plate on the table.

"Thanks Bells. It smells great!" Charlie thanked me appreciatively.

After Charlie had finished his breakfast and I finished my Pop Tarts, Charlie's phone rang.

"I'm really sorry Bells, but I've got to go down to the station for today. Will you be okay?" He asked, concerned.

"I'll be fine dad. Be safe," I assured him.

"What are you going to do today?" He questioned.

"I'll probably clean up the house a little, watch a movie, or read a book," I responded, cleaning up the dishes.

"Okay. Bye Bells," He said.

"Bye dad," I responded on my way to my room to get a movie to watch.

I picked '_A Walk to Remember.' _It was my favorite movie. I always cried watching it.

When the movie was over, I looked to the clock and saw it was 2:30 already. Time was going by fast today, but I didn't mind. The faster time went, the faster I would be able to see Edward.

Trying to direct my thoughts away from Edward,_ again_, I grabbed my favorite book "Wuthering Heights", and sat down on the couch. Right when I had opened the book to begin reading, my cell phone started to ring.

I picked it up to look at the caller I.D. I almost dropped my phone when I saw who was calling.

Edward.

"Hello," I answered the phone.

"Hello Bella. How are you today?" Edward's velvet voice asked me.

"I'm fine. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm okay. I can't wait until I see you again tomorrow," He said, sounding sincere.

"Really?" I mumbled shyly, blushing.

"You have no idea Bella. Eddie boy here hasn't shut up about you since yesterday!" I heard Emmett's deep voice yell, laughing.

"I am going to kill you Emmett," Edward said, menacingly.

"Ooh. I'm scared," Emmett replied.

"Aww! It's okay Eddie. Don't you think it's better she knows what you talk about?" Jasper asked, tauntingly.

"Edward and Bella sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Emmett and Jasper chanted in the background.

"Shut up!" Edward yelled.

"We can call you two Bedward!" Emmett said like he just had a breakthrough.

I was giggling uncontrollably.

"Bella, I have to go and kill my brothers," Edward told me, calmly.

"Umm…okay. Good-bye Edward, I'll see you tomorrow," I said glumly.

"Good-bye Bella. I lo- see you tomorrow!" He said and hung up.

I can't wait until I see him tomorrow, but what was he about to say?

EPOV

I cannot believe I almost said I love you. We've barely known each other for 24 hours.

Am I in love?

It might be tomorrow when Bella sees me next, but I'll see her tonight.

I heard two deep laughs that belonged to my soon-to-be-dead, _again_, brothers.

They ran away from me when they heard me growl. I was right behind them and I heard them laughing.

_'Bedward.'_ Emmett thought. And that was it.

The chase is on.

* * *

**A/N **

**I'm sorry this is short and that it took me so long to update! I'll try to update sooner! What did you think??? Let me know in a review! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**-Jade**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**I know I keep saying this but....... I'm _really_ sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I've been busy with school. Again, I'd like to thank my wonderful readers and reviewers! Also, thank you to my friend Lea for editing this! Well.....................Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10

BPOV

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ Stupid alarm clock! Shut up! As I was searching for the snooze button, I knocked my alarm clock on the floor. _Great_. I decided to get up and shut-off the annoying beeping sound.

As I, carefully, ran down the stairs and looked at the clock that hung on the wall, I realized I was running late for school. I was opening my granola bar when I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door, only to be surprised as to who was standing there.

"Edward?" I asked looking at his gorgeous face.

"Good morning to you too. Would you like a ride to school?" He asked me seeming a bit nervous. As if I would say no to spending time with Edward.

"Yes actually. Hold on a second." I said as I walked backwards towards the kitchen, when I tripped over one of Charlie's fishing magazines. I closed my eyes, waiting to feel the impact of my body falling onto the floor, but it never came. Instead I felt a pair of strong, cool arms catch me before I hit the ground. I opened my eyes to see Edward grinning at me, his face only inches from mine.

"Uhm….Thanks." I said, dazed.

"No problem." He said as he lifted me back up and walked to the front door.

As I watched him walk the distance back to the front door it made me think '_How did he get to me so fast?'_

"Hey Edward." I called from the kitchen.

"Yes?" He said into my ear, causing me to jump in surprise.

" How did you get to me so quickly?" I questioned.

"After I caught you, I thought I should come with you just in case you fell, _again._" He chuckled.

"I meant when I first fell. You were by the door and then all of a sudden you were there, catching me."

"I was right behind you Bella." He said, his eyes pleading me to believe him.

"No you weren't." I argued.

"Bella, if we don't leave now we're going to be late for school, and I still have to get my schedule." He said, changing the subject.

"Okay." I gave in.

When we came up to his shiny, silver Volvo, he held the door open for me to get in.

"Thank you." I said looking up to him.

He just grinned and got into the car. Before I knew it he was driving down the road to school, taking my hand in his.

"So, how do you know where I live?" I asked, curious.

"Shouldn't everyone know where the chief of police lives in case of an emergency?" He questioned, sarcastically.

"I guess so." I said.

We didn't talk again until we got to school. I used this silence to think of what had happened this morning. I could have sworn he was standing at the front door. Maybe my head was playing tricks with me, but something in my gut told me that it wasn't.

Edward came around to my side of the car, opened the door for me, and held out his hand for me to take. Our hands fit together perfectly. Almost as if we were meant to be together.

What was that? I've barely even known Edward for 4 days. Maybe it was love at first sight.

Wait, _love_?

I was brought out of my thoughts when Edward stopped us outside of the office.

"I'll be right back." He said, as he touched my cheek with the back of his hand. All I could do was nod in response.

Edward came out with his schedule in about a minute.

"Let me see your schedule."

_1__st__- English_

_2__nd__- Gym_

_3__rd__- Spanish_

_4__th__- Biology_

_5__th__- Trigonometry_

"Wow…..We have every class except for third hour together." Who would have thought.

"What do you have third hour?" He asked, curiosity coating his voice.

"I have French." I said.

"Oh. Well, shall we go to English?" He asked holding his hand out for me to hold.

"Yes, we shall." I answered, taking his hand.

Everyone stared at us, but I didn't care. The school could have been on fire and I wouldn't notice.

As I took my seat, Edward went up to the teacher. The teacher decided to put Edward in the empty seat next to me. That just made my morning better, if that was even possible.

Little did I know this was going to be the most dramatic day of my life.

EPOV

How could I be so careless! Of course anyone as observant as Bella would notice how fast I got to her. Just pretend nothing happened.

When we got into the Volvo I took Bella's warm hand in mine. Her touch made me feel as if I was flying. It blows my mind how a human girl can have such an effect on me.

I blocked out everyone's thoughts as Bella and I walked through the school. When I sat down in my chair next to Bella, I turned towards her to see her smiling a huge smile at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

While I stared into her beautiful brown eyes I realized something.

I'm in love with Bella.

Does she love me? And if she does love me, will it change if she finds out what I am? I have to tell her what I am soon. I don't want to scare her by telling her I love her, already. We weren't even a couple.

Hm…….Maybe I'll change that.

* * *

**A/N**

**So what do you think? Tell me in a review! Please? ~Insert Alice's undeniable pleading eyes here~ I hoped you liked this chapter! I will try to update sooner!**

**-Jade**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**Wow 50 reviews! Thank you _so_ much! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that i haven't updated in so long. :( I put a poll up asking: _When the girls find out the Cullen's are vampires who should freak out?_ So please vote for your choice. I will probably close it on saturday or monday. Also.......Someone asked a question when leaving a review so here it is.**

**From: -Azn-Grl-Twilight-Fan-**

**Question: Why does everyone pick Tanya? Why don't they pick Jessica or Lauren or something?**

**Answer: I have no idea why everyone picks Tanya. I picked her because in _"_Eclipse," we find out that Tanya likes Edward, so yeah. That's not a very good explanation but yeah :)**

**If anyone has a question just ask.**

**Thank you everyone! And thank you Lea for editing.**

**Well here's chapter 11.......Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

BPOV

English went by uneventfully. The teacher gave a lecture all hour, preventing Edward and I from talking.

We were now in second hour. Gym. _Great._ We were playing badminton today.

"Okay everyone! Go find a partner!" The teacher said.

I saw Edward walking towards me, until Tyler stood right in front of me, blocking my view of anything besides him.

"Do you want to be partners?" Tyler asked, looking hopeful.

"Actually, we're partners," Edward's velvet voice said as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me. I turned my head, to see his topaz eyes glaring at Tyler.

"Oh, okay," Tyler stuttered, walking away.

"Thank you," I breathed as I twisted my head, so I was now looking at the side of Edward's face. I got a sudden burst of courage and kissed his cheek. He just smiled down at me.

"Let's go get this over with," I said sighing, depressed Edward had to see even more of my horrible coordination.

"I love your enthusiasm," Edward teased.

"I'm going to say this now. I am sorry for hitting you, which I will, and for any damage I might cause," I said looking at a laughing Edward.

"This is not funny." I tried to be serious, but in the end I was laughing.

"Sorry. Well, I'll stay out of your way." He said.

The teacher had just blown the whistle and everybody was on their way to the locker rooms to get dressed.

I was walking out of the locker room when I saw it.

Jessica was sitting next to a very uncomfortable looking Edward. She was flirting with him, that much was obvious.

I walked over to where Edward was. When I got there, Edward basically jumped out of his seat, walked over to me, and kissed me.

There wasn't a word to describe how Edward's lips felt against mine. It was just a sweet kiss, but it still made my heart beat faster than what it should.

"Are you kidding me?! I don't need this!" Jessica shrieked stomping her foot, "Ugh!" she screamed once more, then stomped off.

"That was… interesting." I laughed.

"Let's go to lunch," Edward said, putting his arm around my shoulder's as the bell rang.

"Okay." I responded.

At lunch I sat with Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and Edward. Emmett had his arm around Rosalie, and so did Jasper with Alice. It surprised me when Emmett, Jasper, and Edward didn't eat. Edward had said 'We're on a special diet.' Although his expression didn't show it, I felt like he was hiding something from me. It's ridiculous, why would he hide his eating habits? Maybe I'm just paranoid, but it feels like he's hiding something from me. Something big.

After lunch, Edward walked me to my locker.

"So, Bella…" Edward started looking down at the ground, nervously. What would Edward be nervous about?

"Yes?" I pressed, curiosity coating my voice.

"Umm… would you like to go out with me? On, like, a date I mean," He asked me while playing with the hem line of his shirt.

"Of course I would," I responded, blushing.

"Great. How about tomorrow at 7:00?"

"Yeah, sure. That would be perfect."

"Well we should probably get going to class." He sighed.

"Yeah," I responded lamely, completely out of it.

He walked me to my French class and before leaving, kissed me on my forehead, and walked away.

Not paying attention, I went to sit at my desk, ignoring the stares I was getting.

All I could think about was my date with Edward.

* * *

**A/N**

**So what do you think? I hope you liked it! Please leave a review and vote in my poll! Please!**

**-Jade**


	12. Author's Note

**A/N**

**I'm really sorry that this isn't a chapter, but I would like to get more votes on the poll I have up. I've decided to close it on Monday March 30 so that I can start the next chapter. Thank you!**

**-Jade**


	13. Author's Note 2

**A/N**

**I know I always say this but I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever. I'm almost done with the next chapter and I'm going to try to get it out today or in the next couple of days.**

**Again I'm **_**really**_** sorry. **

**Also, in the poll, majority of you voted that none of the girls freak out, so that's what is going to happen.**

**-Jade**


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**I am so sorry that this took me so long. I am going to try my best to get chapters out as fast as I can. I'm not sure if there has been any confusion with the name of the story about the "Maid." I put it as Maid instead of Made because Bella was a bridesmaid so...yeah. Just wanted to make sure everyone knew that.I'd like to say thank you to everyone who reads and reviews this story. I'd also like to say thank you to my friend Lea for editing this. Again, I am sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter out. I hope you enjoy!**

**-Jade**

Chapter 12

BPOV

I was on the brink of hyperventilating as Alice and Rosalie did my hair and make-up for my date with Edward.

Apparently, Edward told Alice to put me in a dress. Great. With a dress, comes heels.

"Aren't you two done yet?" I asked, impatiently.

"Just about," Rosalie answered me.

"So…. Alice. Where exactly are Edward and I going tonight?" I asked, hopeful.

"Not a chance. Done," Alice said as she turned me towards the mirror.

Seeing the girl in the mirror mimic my actions was the only way I knew it was me. My hair was simple, yet perfect. The top half was up while the other half was down and curled. My make-up was simple too; just some eyeliner, mascara, and to top it off, lip gloss.

"Thank you guys _so_ much!" I said hugging Rose and Alice.

Before they could respond the doorbell rang and they were racing to get to it, as I made my way over, nervously.

Edward looked even more gorgeous than usual. He was wearing a white long sleeve button up shirt and black slacks.

"Wow, Bella. You look…Gorgeous." Edward said, staring at me, causing me to blush.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I told him, staring at the ground.

"Okay lovebirds. Off you go." Rose pushed us out the door and shut it.

We walked to his Volvo in silence. He opened the door for me, closed it, and made his way to the driver's side.

"So…where are we going?" I asked him unable to hold back my curiosity.

"You'll find out soon." He smirked, then he turned on his stereo and a familiar and comforting tune played.

"You listen to Claire De Lune?" I asked him, surprised.

"You know this song?" He asked just as surprised as I was, if not more.

"Yeah, My mom used to play classical music," I said. He just smiled in response, and held my hand in his.

After about twenty minutes of driving, Edward pulled up to a cute, expensive looking restaurant called, _La Bella Italia_.

"We're here," Edward whispered, opening the door for me.

"A table for two?" Edward asked the hostess once we were inside, looking at me, completely oblivious to how her eyes were bugging out of her head.

She took us to a booth away from the few people there was at the restaurant. "Your waiter will be here shortly." She said looking at Edward, winking, and then walking away. We quickly sat down.

Just then our waiter came over to us.

"Hello my name is Justin and I'll be your server tonight. Can I get you something to drink?" Justin said staring at me. I looked at Edward and saw that he was glaring at Justin.

"A coke, please?" I said.

"And you?" Justin asked Edward, rudely.

"Coke, please." Edward said, still glaring at an oblivious Justin. I started wondering if Edward was jealous when Justin walked away.

"I don't like him." I heard Edward mumble.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Just, because…" He kept his eyes away from mine.

"Edward Cullen, Are you jealous?" I questioned teasingly.

"No….maybe. Just a little." He paused. "Well…I guess so." Edward sighed.

"Don't be," I assured him, and he took my hand in his, smiling.

Justin brought our drinks over and took our orders.

"Mushroom ravioli, please," I requested.

"Nothing, thanks," was Edward's reply.

Should this really surprise me?

After Justin left I looked at Edward, questioningly.

"So, anything new?" Edward asked me avoiding my expression.

I decided to go along with it. For now anyways.

"Alice and Rosalie have been acting giddy all week," I gossiped.

"So have my brothers. I think it may be because my brothers and your friends have been spending a lot of time together." Edward said, smirking.

"Yeah, that's probably it." We laughed.

"You know, we never did finish our game of twenty questions. So what are your hobbies?" He asked, restarting the game once more.

"Don't laugh at me, but I like reading," I confided, avoiding his eyes.

"Don't be embarrassed," he said, reassuringly.

Justin came with my food, with Edward glaring at him the whole time, and then left without saying a word. I didn't know if he even noticed Edward's glare.

"So…" I said, awkwardly.

"So…" Edward responded.

"Do you ever eat?" I asked him.

He just smiled.

"Eat," He instructed me smoothly.

For a while I ate in silence staring at Edward while he looked around the restaurant, glancing at me occasionally.

When I was finished eating Edward and I just stared wordlessly at each other for a couple of minutes and Justin brought the bill.

Before Justin even turned to leave Edward had already given him the money.

As Edward turned his back to put his jacket on, Justin whispered to me.

"If you need _anything_ at all, just call me." He handed me a napkin with his number on it, and turned only to run into a murderously glaring Edward.

"She won't be needing your services, she has me," Edward said menacingly, while tearing up the napkin with Justin's number.

I couldn't help but smile at this. He was standing up for me.

Edward then took my hand and led us to the parking lot.

Wordlessly, he opened the car door for me.

When he climbed in, he was running his hand through his hair roughly.

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked.

"Sorry I behaved like that, it's just that what he was thinking was-" I cut him off.

"What do you mean, what he was thinking?"

"It was obvious, especially with the way he kept looking at you," He said, his voice filled with anger. Behind all the anger I could detect a hint of panic in his voice.

"Edward. If I tell you something do you promise not to get mad?" I inquired hesitantly.

"I could never be mad at you Bella," He answered as he kissed my cheek, but his eyes looked guarded.

"You're different," I stated bluntly. "Your skin is cold. Your eyes turn different colors. You always seem to know what people are thinking. I won't judge you or runaway from you no matter what. I just need to know. Are you?"

"Am I what?" He asked, stalling.

"Different," I paused. "Different than me?"

"Well, I am a man and you are a woman, but I really think you should ask your parents about that," He said, grinning.

"Smart-ass," I grumbled, and we both started laughing.

"Seriously though Edward," I tried again after a minute.

He said nothing, just looked at the fast moving road ahead of him.

"I'll take that as a yes." I stared at him. He nodded.

I know I should have been disturbed or frightened, but I wasn't. I was quite happy that he was being honest.

"How different, exactly?" Curiosity was thick in my voice.

He must have found it funny because he let out a chuckle.

"Oh, my Bella. I will tell you soon. I promise." I could barely concentrate on what he said after the words, _my Bella. His_ Bella. I liked it. After that I had a huge grin plastered on my face as Edward took my hand in his and kissing it. He turned and smiled at me, which worried me because he was driving.

We spent the rest of the time in a peaceful silence.

When we got to my house Edward opened the car door for me and walked me to the front door.

"Well, thanks. I had a great time," I said, not wanting this night to end.

"I did too," he agreed, as he touched my cheek and leaned down and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I'll call you tomorrow," he called over his shoulder while walking to his Volvo.

As soon as I closed the door my phone started ringing. It was Alice. Big surprise.

"Get over here now and tell us everything!" She and Rose screamed into the phone.

Charlie was at Billy's house for the weekend, so I just packed my stuff and went on my way to Alice's. I spent the time before I got to Alice's thinking about my date with Edward.

EPOV

She knew I was different but yet she seemed completely at ease with it. I couldn't help but smile because I hadn't lost her.

I still wasn't sure how or when I would tell Bella what I was.

Although she told me she wouldn't run away no matter what, I still couldn't help but worry about what her reaction will be once I told her I am a vampire.

As I was climbing the stairs, on my way to my room, Emmett and Jasper came up to me.

"So?" Emmett asked.

"So what?" I responded, still smiling.

"How did it go?" Jasper asked.

"It was great."

"What happened?" Emmett demanded.

I then proceeded to tell them about the disgusting waiter. When I told them Bella knew we were different they weren't surprised.

"I think Alice suspects something too, but she hasn't said anything about it…yet." Jasper sighed.

"Neither has Rose. But I get the feeling she's onto us also," said Emmett.

"How do you think they will react when we tell them?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know. But let's hope for the best," Jasper responded.

_That's all we can do._

**A/N**

**So, what did you think? Please tell me in a review!**


End file.
